


Музыка диссонанса

by Vivisha



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Накануне Битвы Бессчётных слёз Мелькор самолично шпионит в эльфийском лагере, притворяясь менестрелем (и нет, вам не показалось).





	Музыка диссонанса

**Author's Note:**

> Цитаты по «Книге утраченных сказаний»:
> 
> _Некоторые люди, подкупленные Мэлько, ходили по лагерю, притворяясь менестрелями, и раскрыли его Мэлько._
> 
> _(Здесь на полях мой отец написал «Был ли здесь сам Мэлько?»...)_
> 
> Попытка вписать всё это в опубликованный вариант «Сильмариллиона». Ни на что не претендую, мне просто было забавно писать этот текст, и, надеюсь, кому-то будет настолько же забавно его читать.

Несмотря на скорую битву, настроение в лагере эльфов царило приподнятое: услыхав о подвиге Берена и Лютиэн, многие уверовали, что победа над Врагом не только возможна, но и близка. Впрочем, думать о том, что вскоре придётся отдавать жизни во имя истребления морготовых тварей, никому не хотелось, а потому эльфы с радостью встречали бродячих менестрелей, чьи песни помогали отвлечься от нелёгких мыслей, — пусть многие из музыкантов и были людьми, по-настоящему доверять которым эльфы так и не научились.

Воинам было неведомо, что затаившись среди менестрелей, в лагерь проник не человек, не эльф и даже не майа. Несмотря на необычайно высокий — даже по эльфийским меркам — рост, его, как правило, принимали за одного из Старших детей Эру. Хромота, заметная в каждом его шаге, и вовсе никого не удивляла: не от всяких увечий, нанесённых слугами Моргота, может излечить целительское искусство и время.

Мелькор и сам не сумел бы объяснить, что подтолкнуло его самолично шпионить в стане врагов, покинув неприступный Ангбанд. Быть может, недоверие к продажным человеческим лазутчикам и желание убедиться в надёжности принесённых ими сведений перед битвой, что может решить исход противостояния с непокорными народами Средиземья. Так или иначе, Мелькор был в лагере своих врагов, и те встречали его с распростёртыми объятиями.

Эльфийские стражники не додумались даже обыскать очередного болтающегося поблизости бродячего музыканта, что было удачей. Не желая расставаться с сокровищем, давшимся ему дорогой ценой, Мелькор прихватил с собой корону с двумя оставшимися Сильмариллами. Она была спрятана в мешок из плотной ткани: беспрерывно скрывать иллюзией и железную корону, и тем более сияние драгоценных камней в ней было бы утомительно.

Обмануть эльфов, внушив им, что в мешке нет ничего, кроме скромных пожитков странника, Мелькор, разумеется, мог — но против того, чтобы обошлось без этого, не возражал. Таким образом, он беспрепятственно пробирался по окраинам эльфийского лагеря, прислушиваясь к приглушённым разговорам у костров и выцепляя сведения о планах сражения.

— Эй, менестрель! — позвал звонкий и весёлый эльфийский голос. — Садись к нам — заодно и споёшь что-нибудь. Ты ведь за этим сюда пришёл, не правда ли? Послушать наши истории и взамен рассказать свои.

— Почему бы и нет? — отозвался Мелькор, растягивая губы в насквозь фальшивой улыбке: он знал, что в свете мерцающих звёзд эльфам не хватит остроты зрения разглядеть его лицо, к тому же, спрятанное в тени капюшона плаща.

Что же, назвался менестрелем — так веди себя соответствующе.

Мелькор устроился на поросшем мхом валуне подальше от света костра. Не то чтобы он считал, что кто-то из эльфов способен опознать его по чертам лица, но рисковать понапрасну не стоило. Мешок с Сильмариллами Мелькор примостил у своих ног так, чтобы ни на миг не выпускать его из виду. Первое прикосновение к струнам лютни — чтобы её настроить — отдалось в обожжённых пальцах, спрятанных в перчатки, знакомой и привычной, но оттого не менее сильной болью.

Мелькор не поморщился ни от болезненных ощущений, ни от мысли о том, что, когда он заиграет, станет только хуже. Эта боль давно стала его постоянным спутником, и не обращать на неё внимания он умел.

Мелькор исполнял те немногие песни эльфов и людей, что успел услышать и запомнить по дороге сюда. Пусть он лишь воспроизводил чужие творения, не вникая в их суть, ни одной фальшивой ноты в его пении не было: как один из айнур, таланта к музыке Мелькор не утратил.

— Отчего ты прячешь лицо? — спросил один из сгрудившихся вокруг костра эльфов после баллады, в которой сам Мелькор описывался такими словами, что в иных обстоятельствах на месте затолкал бы лютню в глотку незадачливому музыканту, посмевшему петь подобное в его присутствии.

Понимая, что, поступив иначе, только вызовет нежеланные подозрения, Мелькор спокойно пожал плечами и откинул капюшон.

Эльфы молча переглянулись. Чудной менестрель был красив даже по их меркам, и перечертивший лицо шрам, который музыкант, наверное, и скрывал, отнюдь не портил его внешность. Только во взгляде пронзительно-ярких, точно сияющих глаз то и дело чудилась неясная, едва не зловещая тень, но её эльфийские воины, расслабившиеся в безопасности лагеря, списывали на игру света.

Пел и играл менестрель до странности мастерски: каждая нота были превосходно выверена и чиста. В какой-то момент эльфы задумались, не майа ли почтил их присутствием в этот вечер — но откуда тогда ранения и шрамы? Да и, какой бы складной ни была музыка, она казалась неживой, словно лишённой души.

— А не хочешь спеть что-нибудь собственного сочинения? — наконец решился спросить ещё один эльф.

Вопрос застал Мелькора врасплох. Пальцы поразительно неуверенно — и с неизменными вспышками боли — прошлись по струнами. Так много времени прошло с тех пор, когда Мелькор в последний раз поистине что-то создавал, а не просто искажал чужие творения, вмешиваясь в них своей волей.

Впрочем, препятствий к тому, чтобы выдумать мелодию, Мелькор не видел — и, к тому же, многое помнил о своей партии в музыке айнур. Неторопливо перебирая струны, он, как и в те незапамятные времена, стал подбирать ноты, подходящие для выражения его замысла.

Первые звуки новой песни заставили эльфов затаить дыхание. Никто больше не сомневался, что перед ними один из майар. Музыка ожила и обрела смысл, но какой-то чуждый. Она была наполнена диссонансами, которые причудливым образом не резали слух, а складывались в единое полотно. Вслушиваясь в отчётливо мрачные и почти угрожающие звуки, эльфы ёжились не то от неприятия, не то от трепета, однако прервать менестреля не осмеливались.

Слушатели были последним, о чём думал в тот момент Мелькор, давший волю мыслям. Нота за нотой он рисовал картину, которую эльфам не дано ни разглядеть, ни тем более понять — видение мира, предназначенного ему одному. И, погрузившись в собственное творение, Мелькор, похоже, вложил в песню слишком много. Стоило ему ненадолго прикрыть глаза, как эльфы разразились удивлёнными и будто восхищёнными вздохами.

Неохотно отвлекаясь от удивительно приятного занятия, Мелькор вернулся в неприветливую действительность эльфийского лагеря и тут же распознал причину волнений. Разбуженные его силой, Сильмариллы засияли сквозь мешок. А отдельные нолдор, судя по потрясению и неверию в их глазах, ещё и узнали свет Древ, когда-то погубленных Мелькором в Валиноре.

— Ой, — только и сказал Мелькор, отступая и на ходу подхватывая предательски светящийся мешок, который не брала никакая иллюзия. Ждать, пока нолдор не выстроят в уме все звенья нехитрой логической цепи, он не намеревался.

— Да это же... — словно не веря собственным словам, ахнул один из эльфов.

— Ага, — не сдержав ехидства, подтвердил Мелькор — и, понимая, что ошарашенные эльфы вскоре придут в себя и сообразят похвататься за оружие, поспешно ретировался.

_31.12.2019_

**Author's Note:**

> В каком-то смысле эта история — мой вариант новогодней сказки. Получилось немного абсурдно, местами грустно, местами забавно — и всё-таки, как мне кажется, красиво.


End file.
